Stop And Bite Me
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: Vlad Finds Out Erins Human So He Decides To Let Her Sleep In His Coffin. Poss M in Future Chapters. Vlad/Erin !FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW/Thank You! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 1

Vlad/Erin

Set in 3x03

Wrote while listening to Sun goes down by Syd ft Gez xxx It's amazing xx

**As of 4th May 2015: I am going to be editing this story, seeing if anything needs changing or if anything is wrong with the spelling or the grammar etc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

"Are you going somewhere Erin?" I asked her.

I hoped she said no. I had gotten used to her being around she was becoming a part of my life I'd started to feel for her in a human way `love` vampires such as me understand `love` I'd never felt this way before.

"Yes Vlad I'm leaving." Erin Said.

"Why? I thought you were going to stay until you got your full vampire powers?" I asked.

"Well..." she started to answer, when a dog changed back into his human form.

"Where's my mom? He asked.

Patrick kid it had to be him. I wondered if he remembered me. I looked at Erin she looked scared I know shes a half-fang but I didn't understand she should be more powerful than this.

"Stay please."I asked.

"I cannot Vlad im sorry." Erin Said.

"Tough" I said my voice changed to a deeper unfriendly voice.

She couldn't leave me.

The ground trembled and lightening struck. She fell to the floor she'd cut her arm, her blood shouldn't affect me but it does. She's Human! How could I not have realised !

I used vampire speed and took her into my room. The blood from her arm dripped onto the floor which formed a puddle. I took some bandages and wrapped in around the top of her arm.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 2**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x03 **

Who saw 3x04 when they had a heart to heart I knew that Vlad would fall for Erin and the fact that shes human is like Romeo and Juliet! Xxxx The Flashbacks were AMAZING XXX

_**Vlad POV **_

"Now what are you?" I asked.

"Im not a half fang im human." Erin said

I can't believe that I didn't guess.

"So I guess you're going to sleep in my coffin" I said jokily.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"So dad or Ingrid dont take a bite out of you." I said explaining it as best as I could. She looked afraid. I felt something for her.

"Okay I'll sleep in your coffin." Erin said.

"Great! I mean that's best so they dont bite you." I said

"What about you will you bite me?" Erin asked.

"Guess we will just have to wait and see." I said jokily.

I could feel my fangs on the bottom of my lip piercing the skin and letting my blood into me. The bloodlust was getting worse with her around but how could I let her leave? I turned to the clock it was 10pm we had been here a while I guess Erin needs to sleep. I held out my hand for hers, she took it. She`d only been in my room once so I guess this was different for her this time.

"Okay so how shall we do this... do you want to go at the top or bottom of the coffin?" I asked.

"I dont really mind." Erin said.

I used vampire speed to change into tracky bottoms with a tight vest. Erin just stared at me in surprise.

"I`ll leave you to get changed." I said politely.

"Okay thanks." Erin said.

I walked out of the room and waiting outside the door until she was ready.

"Okay im ready you can come in now." Erin said quite loudly.

I walked back into the room and saw Erin wearing a low top along with shorts. Was she trying to kill me?

"It's just so hot in here."Erin said.

"I could get you a fan if you would like." I said politely.

"No its fine shall we?"Erin said, as she moved to beside the coffin.

"Yes of course" I said.

I opened the coffin for her. Erin climbed it and got comfortable at the bottom of the coffin.

"Are you okay there?" I asked.

"Yes thank you is it okay if I stay at the bottom of the coffin?" Erin asked politely.

"Yeah that's fine."I said trying to control my bloodlust. I climbed on top of her and got comfortable she looked scared and frightened.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Erin whispered.

I clicked my fingers and the coffin closed with me and Erin looking into each other's eyes she stroked me cheek. She started to blush I could tell. I leant down and started to kiss her. She kissed me back our kiss started to heat up she had moved her leg to my on top of my hip. She was extraordinary. I had to pull away from the kiss as my bloodlust took over and she started to kiss my neck she understood how the bloodlust affected me.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked in-between kissing my neck.

"Yeah fine I'll be in control in a minute." I said.

Erin had stopped kissing my neck and just looked into my eyes and gave me an Eskom kiss.

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 3**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x04**

Vlad had a day dream about Erin how adorable. He so gonna fall in love. Xxx

_**Vlad POV**_

After our eventful night last night Erin had fallen asleep right after giving me an Eskom kiss. She was so wonderful last night I couldn't help but dream of her I noticed that she was dreaming of me too I heard her mumble some words shes so cute when shes sleeping. A few moments later she opened her eyes and stared right into my eyes.

"Hey."Erin said.

"Hi." I said.

I leant down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Erm, morning breath do you have a bathroom?"Erin asked.

"Yeah sure I'll show you."I said.

I walked her down to the school bathroom as no-one was at school yet she got washed and changed.

"Now." I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah."Erin said.

I leant down and kissed her she kissed me back we walked back upstairs together I offered her my hand and she took it.

_"You Hungry?"I asked._

_"Starving "Erin said with a smile._

_"Okay let's go and get you some food."I said._

_"Renfield." I shouted._

_"Yes Master Vlad?" He said._

_"Make Erin something to eat preferable edible."I asked_

_"Yes of course Master Vlad." He said._

_We sat down at the table as Renfield then walked out to prepare Erin breakfast I wish I could stay with her all day but instead I have to train with _Bertrand training to be the chosen one. Erin looked at me and clicked her fingers.

"Sorry I must have zoned out." I said apologetically.

"That's alright you`ve have a few busy days."Erin said.

I stretched out my hand and reached for Erin's hand and we held hand until we heard a noise.

"Must have been Renfield." I said.

"Yeah I heard he's no good in the kitchen just at homework." Erin said.

"That was meant to be a secret remember? I said.

"Sorry." Erin said. She made a puppy dog face I couldn't stay mad at her forever when she did that face.

I used vampire speed to move over to her to surprise her and started to kiss her my hand wrapped up in her hair she kissed me back with a lot more passion.

"Good morning." I said to Erin my voice a little husker than usual.

"Morning."Erin said happily.

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 4**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x04**

**Vlad`s so adorable when there talk Mr. cuddles 2! Xxxx**

_**Vlad POV**_

Erin was all tied up and screaming for help I was going to save her I clicked my fingers and the ropes broke.

"Vlad you saved me." Erin said.

I held her tight in my arms and then processed to kiss her.

I heard a noise

"Vlad, Vlad, VLAD" Bertrand said.

I knew Erin was in my coffin they wouldn't be able to smell her in there. I could hear her I was unaware if Bertrand knew or not. i heard a noise

"Vlad Vlad" Erin whispered.

I stopped walking so did Bertrand.

"I`ll catch you up." I told Bertrand.

I used vampire speed and went to my room and clicked my fingers to open the coffin.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing im fine I just missed you." Erin said honestly.

"I missed you too." I said.

Erin leant up out of the coffin and started to kiss me she started to pull me into the coffin.

"Mmhhh" I said.

"What are you trying to do Erin" I said.

"Im trying to get you into this coffin."Erin said seductively with the puppy dog face. I can't say no. I used vampire speed to get on top of Erin I deepened our kiss she pulled away she needed to breath I guess I forgot about that.

"Sorry." I said.

"It`s fine" Erin replied.

Erin pulled me back into kissing her and I swapped our positions so she was on top of me and I was on the bottom of the coffin. Erin pulled away from our kiss.

"Was this always your plan?" Erin asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"To get me into your coffin?"Erin asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused as to what she was talking about.

"Nothing."Erin said.

She decided to just to fall on top of my shoulder.

"I like you Vlad" Erin said.

"I like you too Erin. I said.

Erin moved so we were side to side in the coffin and fell into a deep sleep I clicked the coffin so we were both in their together side by side as it should be.

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 5**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x04**

**I dont think I'll be able to watch 3x05 I just saw the preview OMGOMG! I cannot watch the episode I'll be so upset. Sorry its short waiting for Monday need to see the episode xxxxxx**

_**Vlad POV**_

I watched Erin sleep most of the night she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her.

"You`ve got me." I whispered to Erin so quietly that she wouldn't wake up.

What if dad or Ingrid found out they would kill her can let that happen ever. I think I'm falling in love with her. I noticed morning was coming soon I started to move my arm from around her shoulders and instead she turned her body and lied on the side of me.

"Hi." Erin mumbled.

"Hey."I said.

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 6**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x05**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG DID U SEE THE EPISODE HOW AMAZING !XXX My heart broke with Vladdy and count. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

"So..."Erin said.

"So what" I questioned.

Before she could answer I pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Hello."I said.

"Hi."Erin said.

I lent down and started to kiss her I felt her pull me back so I was on the bottom of the coffin she was at the top and she was on top of me. She had never looked so beautiful. We started kissing and making them more passionate. I turned her over so Erin was on the bottom of the coffin I started kissing her neck then went to her stomach and stated kissing her stomach. Erin was so responsive.

"Vlad...mmhhh." Erin said.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" I said.

"No never Vlad."Erin said.

All of a sudden the door burst open to reveal Bertrand.

"Vladimir get up it's time for training." Bertrand said.

I put my finger on my lip to stop Erin from making a noise Erin nodded and understand what I was trying to say. Bertrand flew out of the room and started to look for me.

"That was far to close." I said.

"You telling me." Erin said.

Erin shirt was nearly over her neck I went out to her and kissed her neck.

"We will finish this tonight."I said.

"Of course Vlad. Now to do some history. Erin said.

"Great." I said.

History was never my favourite subject I never really got a chance to learn anything at _Stokely we never did anything in our classes and dad was always interested for me to do the blood tests._

_"Come on then sexy." I said._

"Im not sexy."Erin said.

"To me you are." I said.

"Aaawww Vlad you so adorable." Erin said.

We walked out way to dining room and started to study history. We started to pick up the history I noticed Bertrand was in the room.

"And just before he died Nelson said kiss me hardy." I said unsure of the answer.

"No he didn't he said kismet" Erin said.

"Kismet. What." I asked.

It means fate." Erin said.

I heard a song that sung to my very heart. I used vampire speed and pushed my father away from the lady I didn't realise I had that much strength. We sat down to dinner with Erin beside me I noticed that Ingrid probably knows about me and Erin.

"Throw me a Carpathian Feast then." Said count Dracula.

"Fine then."Vlad said. Later I and Bertrand walked to my room.

"I`ll jump out of a cake if I have to." I said.

"A vampire of the counts choosing in roasted to death in his honour." Bertrand explained.

"It's not me it's Erin"Ingrind said.

"Oohhh" I let my deeper voice take over.

"Vlad."Bertrand said.

"Vlad". Bertrand repeated again.

"Fuck Off." I shouted. I was so angry how could he do this Erin is mine. I hear her crying it was like torture.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 7**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x05**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG DID U SEE THE EPISODE HOW AMAZING !XXX My heart broke with Vladdy and count. ERIN AND VLADDY KISS XXX**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vlad POV<span>_

"Leave me alone I cannot allow this" I said.

"Then you will fail his test." Bertrand said walking along with me.

"He knows you got a thing for her." Bertrand explained.

Did they all know? I though.

"We`re Just friends."I explained.

"I know when a guy`s into a girl she walks into a room and you get a silly grin on your face." Bertrand said.

"Im going to see Erin." I said determined

"You open the cage and I run away." Erin said.

"Some boyfriend you are." Ingrid said she knew I could tell.

I had to leave her my heart was breaking. I walked around the Carpathian Feast, live less as my heart was breaking downstairs.

"You can't let the count see you fretting over Erin. Bertrand said.

"Times running out" I said.

I have to kiss Erin I've done this before but this time it was different. I ran downstairs

"You have to kiss me we`ve done that hundred of time before." Erin said.

"You know that and I know that but no-one else knows that." Vlad said.

I kissed her passionately. I missed her so much.

I ran back upstairs to the Carpathian feast I was feeling much better now that I know what I can do. i brought Erin up from downstairs and proceed to put her into the flames I knew my dad wouldn't allow it we didn't even fill in the forms.

"Excuse Us." I said to the party.

I took Erin into our room. I shut the door behind us and started to kiss her passionately.

"You`ve got to be the sweetest vampire in the world." Erin said.

"I try my best but just for you." I said.

I pulled Erin into a hug she had just been through a massive ordeal and kissed her on the top of her head and then I pulled her on top of me in our coffin.

"Goodnight Vladdy." Erin said.

"Goodnight Erin." I said. I cuddled to her I was never letting her go again

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 8**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x06**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG DID U SEE THE EPISODE HOW AMAZING ! OMG VLADDY AND ERIN XXX DIRTY CHAPTER XX can I just say I haven't had sex this is my imagination. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

"So where do you want to go tonight?"I asked Erin as we walked down the corridor.

"We can`t, can we? We`re grounded." Erin said.

"So we`ll just have to make the most of it here then." I said cocking my eyebrows.

"I like your thinking." Erin said.

I used vampire speed and pushed open the door and slammed Erin down into the coffin and started kissing her passionately and pulled my shirt off to reveal my handsome six-pack I saw how Erin responded.

Erin looked at me and nodded I click the coffin down and Erin started to take her shirt off I saw her body shimmer god Erin was so hot for me. I parted Erin's legs and I lined myself up and plunged myself into her. I saw a tear down from her face. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey Are You Okay?" I asked.

"Yes im fine carry on". Erin said.

I started to move further into Erin.

"Faster Vlad FASTER." Erin screamed. I went faster and she moaned as her orgasm took over her entire body. I came inside of her and moaned. Erin was amazing. We slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 9**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x06**

**OMGOMG I saw breaking dawn! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx IT WAS AMAZING! YD EP 2MOZ Xxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

We awoke the next morning I turned and looked a Erin asleep in my coffin she looked amazing just like a angle. I tried not to wake her she fell asleep on top of me. I moved slightly over and Erin awoke and looked at me.

"Hey."I said.

"Hello. "Erin said with a hint of embarrassment.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"How am I?" Erin repeated teasing me.

"Yeah after last night?" I asked.

"Yeah it was amazing." Erin said.

"Good." I said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Erin said.

"It was the best night of my life." I said.

Erin smiled at me. I smiled back, she looked amazing today. Erin had a really healthy glow about her. Erin was falling in love with me too.

"Im in love with you." I said.

"I love you too Vladimir."Erin said.

I leant up and kissed her passionately I had missed her it had only seemed like a few days it had only been a few hours. I pulled off my shirt and Erin kissed my body. My eyes were going black I wasn't in control. I was going to destroy Erin.

It all went black...

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 10**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x06**

**WHO SAW 3x07? OMG OMG BAD VLAD IS SEXY ! I wrote this at school then came home and posted it sorry it took so long I couldn't find the LOL WITH ERIN/VLAD IN Cellar I was laughing so hard :o**

**NOTE: Vladdy can bite Erin in my story without turning her into a half-fang. X(only when he wants to I guess x)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I could feel his fangs on my neck; he would bite me if he could? Why was I so stupid to live with a house of vampires? He could has killed me by now does he really love me?

_**Vlad POV**_

I couldn't bite her I could feel my fangs on her neck what was I about to do was I really a monster? I need to take back control. I couldn't be the one to destroy her. I wouldn't make her like me. I made my fangs retract.

"Im so sorry." I said with remorseful filled voice.

"Its fine remember, I love you." Erin said honestly.

"I love you too". I said.

I leant down and gave her an Eskimo kiss and kissed her forehead. I couldn't believe that I was about to bite her. She is my forever I knew I wasn't going to be with Erin forever unless I turned her into a half-fang even then it would be dangerous she could be staked, even though shes a slayer shes still my girlfriend. She wouldn't try to kill me right?

I pulled off my shirt. Erin admired my body I could tell she made it so easy.

"What?" I asked Erin polity.

"Nothing just you your amazing."Erin said honestly.

"You are too." I said.

I used vampire speed and placed her into the coffin with me on top she pulled my hair and I pulled back reacting my fangs she looked shocked but turned on.

"I love you." I heard her whisper.

"I love you too." I said.

I started kissing her stomach and gradually went by the top of her hips and my fangs retracted outwards the bloodlust took over and I bite the Femoral artery on the inside of her thigh.

"Aarrgghh, Mmhhh." Erin said.

I retracted my fangs back in. Would she be a half-fang now? I used vampire speed and turned our positions so Erin was on top and I was on the bottom. Erin slowly fell asleep as her head lied on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 11**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x07**

**WHO SAW 3x07 & 3x08? OMG OMG BAD VLAD IS SEXY ! I wrote this at school then came home and posted it sorry it took so long I couldn't find the LOL WITH ERIN/VLAD IN Cellar I was laughing so hard :o**

**NOTE: Vladdy can bite Erin in my story without turning her into a half-fang. X(only when he wants to I guess x) OMG BAD VLAD HOTTY.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV <strong>_

I stared at Erin while she was asleep while she was sleeping she looked so peaceful. I missed her when she was asleep. I had no-one to talk to while she was asleep. Erin was always the one I could rely on. I looked at the clock it was 5am it was time to start training.

I used vampire speed and raced down to meet Bertrand in the training room. i still couldn't open the Praedictum Impaver. I was worried about Erin. The Praedictum Impaver has lit up like a Christmas tree. I was so afraid.

The clan leaders would be coming here for me next. I hadn't see Erin in over 5 hours. I`d hoped she`d be awake by now. I thought we could possibly get a bigger coffin, if she`d like. Bertrand has gone off for a while to talk to my father.

"Vlad where are you?" I heard Erin whisper.

I used vampire speed and ran to my room I pushed the coffin lid open

"Hello." I said to Erin.

"Hello." Erin mumbled.

Are you okay? Dont have any weird cravings?" I asked curiously.

"No I feel fine, im really happy."Erin said.

"I`m really happy too." I said honestly.

"So I didn't turn you or anything?"I asked unsure of the answer.

"No you didn't turn me and now that we know that you could just live of me." Erin said jokily.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said.

"I was joking." Erin said.

"Yes, but I wasn't." I said.

Erin looked at me so shocked to answer.

"Listen there something weird going on around here." I said.

"Like what Vlad?" Erin asked.

"My evil side is here in the building."I said.

"Like... right in this very building?" Erin asked making sure.

"Yes, so we have to make a deal when he does arrive." I said.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"A list of rules such as he doesnt sleep with you or try to bite you." I said.

"Okay Vlad but how can I stop him biting me?" Erin asked.

"Just reach inside of Evil Vlad and you`ll be able to find me." I told her

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"With my life." Erin said.

"Good." I said.

I used vampire speed and found the blood mirror, Erin was closely behind me. Erin had vampire speed? I wondered.

"I`m pregnant Vlad." I heard Erin whispered I turned around and smiled before getting sucked into the blood mirror,

It was the last thing I heard before it all went red with dripping blood.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 12**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x08**

**WHO SAW 3x07 & 3x08? OMG OMG BAD VLAD IS SEXY ! I wrote this at school then came home and posted it sorry it took so long I couldn't find the LOL WITH ERIN/VLAD IN Cellar I was laughing so hard :o**

**NOTE: Vladdy can bite Erin in my story without turning her into a half-fang. X(only when he wants to I guess x) OMG BAD VLAD HOTTY.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I was having a baby, Vlads baby I couldn't believe this me. Erin a trained slayer would be having the most powerful vampire in the world's child. Was this really happening?

_**Vlad POV**_

Erin was having a baby? Was that true? I was about to face my evil side I one thing I never wanted to find I just wanted to be normal.

"You dont just have one reflection but one thousand." Evil Vlad said.

All of my reflection jumped into me and my mind went blank as he took over.

_**Evil Vlad POV**_

I took him over it was so easy I made the school ring with chaos. The breathers won't know what bite them. I stood at the top of the staircase I noticed a girl she pulled her hood over her head she was most unusual to me Vladimir seemed to have images of her in his mind. The school was amazing drowning in chaos.

"I thought you`d enjoy your chat with the fireman". I said.

"Vlad." I heard a familiar voice call. He called her Erin.

"Erin i've been looking for you." I said.

Erin stood there she could tell with wasn't the Vlad she knew. Erin started to look into her bag.

"Get back or I'll" Erin started to say.

"Stake me with a blunt HB?" I asked.

I clicked my finger and the pencil vanished.

"I know your secret, breather." I said.

"Vlad, please" Erin said.

"I missed you." I said.

I stared to stroke her face and kissed her check.

"Help me." I said pretended to be Vlad.

"Vlad?" Erin said.

"Is that the best you can do?" I said.

I went to bite her something was stopped me was it Vlad? Was it her? Was it me? I pulled back.

"Why didn't you?" Erin asked.

I was so confused what was happening.

They must have made a deal. I ran off away from her. What was I going to do I needed to get into his head. I pulled him out the deepest corner of my mind and searched though his memories.

_I started kissing her stomach and gradually went by the top of her hips and my fangs retracted outwards the bloodlust took over and I bite the Femoral artery on the inside of her thigh._

"_A list of rules such as he doesnt sleep with you or try to bite you." I said._

"_Okay Vlad but how can I stop him biting me?" Erin asked._

"_Just reach inside of Evil Vlad and you`ll be able to find me." I told her._

I found the right memories he loved a breather! Why wasn't she a half-fang?

I sat in my room until I found more memories what was happening do I love her too? I heard a scream as I started walking away everything went black I couldn't think anymore.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 13**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x08/3x09**

**WHO SAW 3x09 I miss Vladdy. Poor Erin left then had to go back without Vlad.**

**NOTE: Vladdy can bite Erin in my story without turning her into a half-fang. X(only when he wants to I guess x) OMG BAD VLAD HOTTY.**

**NOTE: I've changed the font tell me what you think or want a different font? xxxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evil Vlad POV<strong>_

I had to go how could this have happened? Was it me? It was my entire fault.

"Im leaving Erin." I said.

"No you can't go." Erin said.

"Im so sorry Erin." I said.

Erin started to cry.

"Goodbye Erin, I'll be back soon, your my soul mate remember that." I said.

I used vampire speed and ran as fast as I could I could still hear her screams as I lay in bed.

_**Erin POV**_

"No, No please." I screamed.

Vlads left me here all alone. I had a horrendous pain I couldn't describe. I was losing the baby I suddenly felt a darkness overcome me I passed out.

I awoke to find Ingrid watching over me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You... Erm Lost the baby." Ingrid said whispering the last part.

"What? No, No, No." I screamed.

"Hey ssshhhh." Ingrid said.

Ingrid put her arms around me it felt like a hug so I hugged back.

"Can we tell no-one about this please?" I asked.

"Of course, our secret." Ingrid said.

I started to walk back to my coffin.

"Here I'll carry you." Ingrid said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

Ingrid picked me up but carefully as she did, she used vampire speed to get me there. Ingrid put me carefully in my coffin.

"I`ll get you some blood." Said Ingrid.

"I only..." I started to say.

"Drink soy blood, I know." Ingrid said.

She was away in a flash and was back with "im a boss" mug along with the blood inside it.

"Thanks can you leave it on the side?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Said Ingrid.

Ingrid put the mug on the side and kissed my forehead.

"Im sorry for what happened." Ingrid said politely.

"It's not like it's your fault." I said.

"Thank you for everything" I said.

"Dont worry about it I just wanted to help you." Ingrid said honestly.

"You did, so im grateful." I said.

I slowly drifted on to a quite sleep Ingrid kept check on me to make sure I was okay I was grateful she didn't tell anybody.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 14**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set in 3x09**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I didn't feel like doing anything today i've been so upset. I've got to get away like a nice long holiday, yeah like that would happen here.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ingrid asked.

"Hi, just not feeling very well." I said honestly.

"That's to be expected." Ingrid said.

"Can you cover for me at school?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Ingrid said.

"Thank you." I said.

Ingrid used vampire speed and brought me in some soy blood.

"Thanks." I said.

Ingrid used vampire speed and went downstairs. I started to pack some things the best way to get out is to leave.

I started walking out when everyone was in lessons no-one noticed I called Ryan and asked him to meet me.

"Ryan?" I asked.

"Im here sis." Ryan said.

"Ryan". I said. I started to walk closer towards him.

"Don`t!" Ryan said.

"Sorry i`ve just missed you so much" I said honestly.

"I`d hoped you`d found a cure." Ryan said.

"I`ll go back, for you." I said.

"I hate having to ask you to do this." Ryan said.

"It's not your fault its Ingrid's" I said honestly.

I started to walk back to the house where I stayed for three days I packed up my things and went back to the school where count Dracula lives. I haven't thought they have found Vlad yet.

"Your back then." Ingrid said.

"Hi yeah though I should you know in case Vlad comes back." I said.

"I had a friend just like you and Vlad are to each other," Ingrid said.

"What like a soul mate?" I asked.

"Yeah his name was Will, a slayer killed him." Ingrid said.

"Im so sorry." I said.

"It's not like it's your fault." Ingrid said.

I started to walk downstairs to find the Praedictum_Impaver the book opened and it pricked my hand the blood went into the book and inside it. I could hear footsteps _

"What are you up to?" Ingrid said

"Nothing, just for looking for clues to find Vlad." I said honestly.

"Oh, find anything?" Ingrid said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh, are you feeling better?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes are you?"I asked.

"Yes, much better thanks, the worlds going to know a new Ingrid now."Ingrid said.

"Good, im glad." I said.

"Here." Ingrid said.

Ingrid picked up me and dropped me off at my room.

"Thanks. Good night." I said.

"Good night Erin, sleep well." Ingrid said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 15**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x10**

**Vlads Back. Can't Wait for 3x11! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**Who else has seen the game on cbbc "a breather and a vampire having a bit on fun" lol**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I drifted off into a good night's sleep thanks to Ingrid. I was very grateful.

_**Vlad POV**_

I returned back to the school to find Erin sleeping Bertrand training.

"You're getting sloppy." I said.

"Vlad! Where have you been?" Bertrand asked.

"Not important." I said.

"We need to train." I said impatiently.

"Of course." Bertrand said.

_**Erin POV**_

I slept like a baby, but it was a Tuesday and time to go to school.

"First up double maths" I said unexcited.

I thought I saw Vlad. It really was Vlad.

"Ingrid look he's back." I said.

Ingrid looked almost sad that Vlad was back. I ran to Vlad and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi" Vlad said.

Everyone had gone to lessons.

"Slayer." Said Vlad.

"Where?" I asked.

"Over there." Vlad said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jonathan Van Helsing." Ingrid said.

"From a family of slayers" Vlad said.

"Oh, Right." I said.

"Dont worry I won't let him hurt you." Vlad said.

"I used a mind wipe on them; their memories of vampires have gone." Vlad explained further.

"Right." I said.

"Dont worry." He said.

"Vlad!" Jonathan said.

"Hey." Vlad said.

"This is mad, I dont believe this." Jonathan said.

Vlad used vampire speed and went to go see his dad I mean they haven't seen each other for a week.

There was a knock at the door. The Count, Bertrand and Ingrid all brought out their fangs and hissed at the door

"If the Van Helsings were here to slay us i dont think they'll knock first do you?" Vlad asked.

"No." I Said.

"I guess not." Ingrid said.

"Come in" said the count.

"Hello everybody." Said a lady.

"This is Mina van Helsing." Miss McCauley.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, I dont believe we`ve met." Mina said.

"We haven't im Erin". I said.

"Shes my girlfriend." Said Vlad proudly.

"Oh, well it is very nice to meet you then." Mina said.

Vlad came over and stood by me.

"Whats wrong?" Vlad asked.

"Nothing, im fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Vlad whispered in my ear. I nodded my head.

"I just missed you that's all." I said honestly.

"I missed you too." Vlad said.

Mina and Miss McCauley said their goodbyes and walked out of the doors I have a feeling I'd see Mina van Helsing very soon.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 16**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x11**

**Who the fudge saw 3x11 holy fudge! With Vlad And Erin OMGOMG. I really thought he was going to cry : ( Wrote will listening to pillow talk to Gerran Howell. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I could see Vlad looking at the girls. Had it really been that long?

"Busy?" I Asked.

"Oh, No just admiring the other schools colours." Vlad said.

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't" I said.

"I know but your one in a million aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." I said proudly.

"Come with me I have something to show you." I said.

Wait, I smell blood." Vlad said.

I opened my bag and showed him my blood.

"Hi, there what are you two up to?" Ingrid said.

"Just going for a walk." Erin said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Ingrid asked.

"We`re just going to spend some time together, if you know what I mean." Vlad said.

"Twos company three a crowd kinda of thing." Ingrid said.

"Yeah, that sort of thing." Vlad said.

"Another time then." Ingrid said.

Vlad pick me up and went upstairs and enters his room it was covered in books Bertrand wants him to read all about vampire law.

"So" I said.

"So" Vlad said.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." Vlad said.

Vlad used vampire speed and moved the books and placed me on the bottom end of the coffin Vlad started to kiss me his hand started moving down my back and pushed me into the bottom of the coffin Erin pulled off my shirt and I pulled off her skirt and tights and Erin was undoing my trousers I parted Erin's legs and I lined myself up and plunged myself into her.

"Slower." I said

"You okay?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, faster" I said.

Vlad started to move further into me. Vlad went faster and I moaned as my orgasm took over my entire body. Vlad came inside of me and moaned. I started to move.

"Where are you going?" Vlad asked.

"Come on I have something to show you."

Vlad used vampire speed and took us downstairs to the to the Praedictum _Impaver I opened the book and showed him._

"The book has text in it!"Vlad exclaimed.

"Yeah I know it's from me maybe it's trying to tell us something." I said.

"Like what?" asked Vlad

"Like you're my soul mate and im yours." I said.

"Well we all ready know that." Vlad said.

I brought out the blood bag and poured it over the Praedictum Impaver, nothing happened.

"Better get a mop." Vlad said.

"So what happened when other Vlad took over?" Vlad asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"I can tell your lying." Vlad said.

"Im not lying." I said stuttering over the words.

"Please dont lie to me." I heard Vlad say.

"Tell me." Vlad roared.

"I can`t." I said.

"Why?" Vlad asked.

"Because..." I said.

Bertrand walked into the room. Vlad could tell what he was doing.

"Breather!" Bertrand said.

"Go, we`ll talk later." Vlad said.

"You can't let her go shes a breather." Bertrand said.

"I know dont care which means you dont either." Vlad said.

"You knew?" Bertrand asked.

"I`ll do whatever I have to do to protect her." Vlad said.

I walked back upstairs, I noticed Bertrand when into my room so I walked into Vlads room. A vampire girl ran out at me and it all when blank.

"Erin." I heard Vlad scream then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 17**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x11**

**Who the fudge saw 3x11 holy fudge! With Vlad And Erin OMGOMG. I really thought he was going to cry : ( . **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I felt that Erin was scared. I used vampire speed and went up to my room, I noticed that there was a blonde vampire girl in my room standing over Erin, who was on the floor had she passed out?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I roared.

"Well, erm she just passed out." The blonde vampire girl said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? I asked.

"Nothing, Ingrid told me to slay the person that lives in this room." the blonde vampire girl said.

"Oh, yes Ingrid." I said.

"Bertrand," I yelled.

"Yes master?" Bertrand asked.

"_Dispose_of the vampire, stake her I no-longer care." I said.

"Whats wrong with Erin?" Bertrand asked.

"I DONT KNOW BERTRAND!" I said.

"Okay, I`ll go and stake her." Bertrand said.

"Good." I said coldly.

"Fine." Bertrand said.

I heard Bertrand go downstairs and stake the vampire. Bertrand came back to my room. I was checking on Erin, I moved her into our coffin.

"Check her room." I said.

"Yes master." Bertrand said.

I listened to Bertrand searching Erin's room I realised I was wrong.

"Bertrand STOP." I said.

"But you asked me to search." Bertrand said.

"Yeah, but now im telling you to stop." I said.

Bertrand moved his foot over a squeaky piece of wood.

"What do you think you're going to find?" I asked.

Bertrand picked a sleeve of cloth up and laid it on the table and opened it. There was a pregnancy test there along with slayer items.

"You see, you see." Bertrand said.

"Whats going on?" Ingrid said.

I felt Erin was started to wake up I could sense her.

"So you've slept with her?" Bertrand asked.

"Full vampires and breathers can't produce children Vlad you know that it was in your blood test that you took." Ingrid said.

"You know shes a breather?" Bertrand asked.

"Yes of course I know it's a bit obvious. Ingrid said.

I felt Erin walk towards the room. Bertrand hissed as Erin walked in. Ingrid didn't look surprised.

"Is it true?" I asked. Erin seemed confused by my question.

"Are you a slayer?" I asked. Erin nodded. I couldn't believe this.

"I thought it was the only way, but then I met you and you told me your plan." Erin said.

"That was because I thought I could trust you." I said.

"She wants you dead." Erin said.

"I dont, why would I want that?" Ingrid said.

"It true you have to believe in me." Erin said.

"Why should I you only ever confide in me when you have to. Ingrid's right all you ever do is lie to me." I said honestly.

"Dont tell me your listening to her, you know me." Erin said. I could feel she was telling the truth.

"So you've never slain a vampire?" I asked.

"I never meant to." Erin said.

"Get out. I never want to see you again." I said.

Erin stood there.

"GO!" I screamed and lightening stroked.

"Fine." Erin said. Erin started to walk out. "By the way Vlad the baby was yours." Erin said as she walked out.

I felt heartbroken was what did she mean? I watched her leave from me window. Did she get rid of it? What happened? I sensed Ingrid walked.

"You know the baby wasn't yours Vlad it could never happen." Ingrid said.

"Yeah I know thanks sis." I said.

Ingrid came and gave me a big hug. I slowly drifted off to sleep in a coffin that smelt like Erin.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 18**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x12**

**Who the fudge saw 3x12 OMGOMGOMG the Vlad/Erin Scenes and the ending what the fudge was that? And when he called her his girlfriend! XXX lol bun-buns just bite her! Xxxx lol with Renfield and Britney spears moments xxxx **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**AN: my friend was a beta for some of this near the ending Shes AMAZING thanks xxxx**_

_**It's late sorry there's about 9-10 pages on word.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

Dear Vlad it was all an act mina and Jono know exactly what you are it was all an act. Dont trust Ingrid. I miss you.

_**Vlad POV**_

"More lies from your breather slayer girlfriend." The count said.

"Some of it could be true." I said.

"You mean the part about Ingrid?" the count asked.

"I DONT KNOW." I shouted.

I noticed that my dad had flinched.

"If you had done what you` d been ordered to do we wouldn't be in this mess." The count said.

"It's hardly my fault." Bertrand said.

"If you did what I said we`d be okay." The count said.

"You ordered Bertrand to get rid of Erin?" I asked.

"Of course not." The Count said taking offence at the question.

"I have to go." I said.

I used vampire speed to go to my coffin. Erin's scent was still here. I missed her so much. I listened to their conversation, while I was in my room.

"Maybe he likes her maybe he even thinks he loves her." Ingrid said.

"But shes a breather!" the count said.

"And a slayer." Bertrand piped up and said.

"Do you think it would help if Vlad had a nice long talk with Erin?" Ingrid asked.

"NO!" the count shouted.

I lied back in my coffin. Erin's scent was everywhere. It was true, I loved Erin.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Vlad, im so sorry." Bertrand said his voice filled with remorse.

"Why?" I asked.

"I noticed how much you love her so I should tell you in some cases some vampires can have offspring with a human its very very rare." Bertrand explained.

"So it was my baby."I said quietly.

"Well done it's too easy to trick you." Ingrid said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I found her, she must have fell there was blood everywhere so I helped her." Ingrid said.

"Where was I?" I asked.

"Busy being evil." Ingrid said honestly.

"So, I did it then." I said.

"Well... "Ingrid started to say.

"No Vlad you didn't." Bertrand said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Vlad I am." Bertrand said.

"Like I said it's very very rare between a breather and a full vampire." Bertrand said.

"Yeah, I understand can you leave now." I said.

They both went back to their rooms. I leant back into my coffin. Ohm well I was head over heels.

_**Erin POV**_

I went to find the other slayers. I missed Vlad so much. I was very scared.

"Have you ever slain a vampire? Mina asked.

"Yeah, I have." I said.

"True." The computer beeped.

It couldn't even tell If I was telling the truth or not.

"But you went to live with the Draculas. You were Vlads girlfriend." Mina said.

"I never wanted any of that to happen." I said.

"True." The computer beeped.

It had worked I'd finally tricked the machine.

"You just have to pass one last test." Mina said.

"I should warn you im a bit dyslexic." I said.

"True" the computer beeped.

Maybe the computer worked after all.

"Not a written test." Jonno said.

"You have to slay a vampire." Mina said.

"Bring it on" I said.

My heart was breaking without Vlad i missed him so much.

I walked towards the vampire I was about the slay.

"Sis, can you get me out of here?" Ryan asked.

"It's my test I have to slay a vampire" I said.

"Then only one of us is getting out of here." Ryan said he was empty just a shell of what he once was.

I knelt down and started crying I had to make this believable so mina and jonno would believe me.

"Can I keep these; the Draculas will be looking for me." I said.

"Of course you need to protect yourself now." Mina said.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked out of the slayers guild and opened the garlic can and Ryan came out in his dust form then formed Ryan the vampire I still couldn't believe that this was my brother.

"Now I need you to go to Garside grange school and warn Vlad about the slayer attack." I asked

"I`ll go to Garside but just to be with Ingrid". Ryan said.

When I started to asked him he`d gone with a whooshing sound. I walked to Garside grange school and stood still under the arch way.

"Vlad I know you can hear me." I said, "Im not going till you come down".

I heard a whooshing sound. Vladimir appeared before me.

"Hi." I said, moving towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked.

"I want to help you." I said.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Vlad roared.

I filched back he noticed this.

"Because I miss you okay?" I said honestly.

"I miss you too, but you lied to me Erin, how can i ever trust you again." Vlad said.

"But... why can't you trust me?" I asked.

"Because maybe you`re here to slay me?" Vlad said sarcastically.

"You know I'd never do that ever!" I said.

"How do I?" Vlad asked.

"Because you know that I love you!" I blurted out; the words were out now, there was no going back.

"You love me?" Vlad asked, taken back.

"Yes, I love you." I raised my eyes to meet his. My lips arranged into a shy smile.

"I love you too." Vlad said, and I felt overwhelmed with joy, as I watched a relieved smile spread across his face.

"So you trust me now?" I asked, grinning up at him.

"Yes, im sorry I doubted you." I couldn't doubt the sincerity of his words, and I threaded my fingers though his, wanted to be close.

"Meet me here." I said un-joining out hands.

"Well how about we go upstairs?" Vlad asked seductively pressing his eyebrows up.

"Vlad..." I said.

"What?" Vlad asked innocently.

"You know what." I said rolling my eyes so he`d notice.

"What?" Vlad asked once again.

"I`ve got to go." I said.

"Please dont go." Vlad asked with an unhappy look on his face.

Vlad pulled my face close to his forehead and held me there and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"I`ll see you soon" I said.

"Yeah, I`ll miss you." Vlad said as I walked away.

"I`ll see you soon." I said.

Vlad suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Ready to take down the slayers?" Vlad asked.

"Always" I said.

."Just make sure you're on the right side," Vlad said seductively.

"I was to begin with." I said playing with my hair.

"Do you mean with me?" Vlad asked playfully.

"Of course what else would I mean?" I asked mainly confusing him.

"I`ll see you later." I said as I walk away.

"Bye. "He whispered and I heard a whoosh sound and he was gone.

I started to walk back to the slayer guild.

"A UV generator." I said surprised.

"The best one ever made." Jonno said.

"When do we activate?" I asked.

"Tonight." Mina said.

"Tonight!" I said totally surprised," That's a brilliant plan."

Mina could tell I was very hesitant towards the plan.

Vlad was near I could tell. I hugged Jonno and picked the key out of his pocket.

"So you`re coming with us?" jonno asked.

"I`ll be right there." I said.

I noticed Vlad on the corner on my eye I was smiling that he was here and not a Garside grange school. I walked over to him.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Vlad asked.

"Us?" I asked.

Count Dracula pops his head up from hiding under the window.

"Vlad, Count Dracula come on in." I said.

As soon as they were invited in they both stood behind me.

"Now do you trust me?" I said.

"I saw you hugging Jonno." Vlad said with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Oh that." I said playfully.

"Yes, that." Vlad said sound serious.

"I only did that so I could get this." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Vlad said I could hear the remorse in his voice.

"It's okay." I said, "to destroy the machine you`ll need it."

Vlad and Count Dracula stood by the machine and started to throw fire balls at the machine they completely broke the machine.

"I think it's going to explode." I said, moving forward.

I pushed Count Dracula out of the way of the sunlight.

"Did you just save dad?" Vlad asked.

"Now do you believe im on your side?" I asked.

"Yeah." Vlad said.

Vlad pulled me into a hug and held me there until Jonno came along.

"You're working with him?" Jonno asked, "but you slayed you brother."

"I faked it." I said.

"But you were going to fight with us against _them_." Jonno sneered.

"But... Im in love with Vlad!" I blurted out.

"I love her." Vlad said strongly.

"You can't love her you`re a soulless monster!" Jonno said.

"Well, that's up to Erin isn't it?" Vlad asked.

"Exactly, you can't tell me what to do Jonno." I said, "I might be a slayer but at least im not yours."

I could feel that Vlad was sneering at Jonno but I could feel the pride emanating from him.

"You need to back off Slayer." Vlads voice ran as cold as the first snowfall, he was becoming different, more cold and distant. Vlad turned towards his dad.

"GO!"Vlad roared.

"But..." The Count started to say,

"Get out!" Vlad shouted, his fangs retracted out, his eyes turned as dark as midnight.

"Of course Vladdy." The count said and with a whooshing sound he was gone.

"You dont understand." Vlad said, "All I ever want is peace." Vlad retracted his fangs back in and stepped back from Jonno.

"You want peace." Jonno said sarcastically.

"It's all I ever wanted." Vlad replied.

"My dad's still going to be dead and you just want peace." Jonno said.

"I can't help what happened." Vlad said. "Im sorry that it had to happen to you."

"You`ll never be sorry." Jonno said, "You're a vampire you dont have any emotions."

"That's not true, I can love can't I?" Vlad said.

"Yes, you can." I said," I should know."

I winked at Vlad how responded with a shy smile.

"Vlad, let's go home." I said.

"Yeah." Vlad said.

Vlad pulled me tight and took us back home as he flew us there.

"So... did I do well?" I asked.

"You did amazing." Vlad said, "Just like a slayer."

"But... Im not a slayer." I said.

"You're right you're so much more." Vlad said.

Vlad used vampire speed and took me into his room. Vlad put me on the coffin and started to kiss me he deepened the kiss each time. I pulled away from the kiss; I noticed his eyes went dark black.

"Do you mind?" Vlad asked.

"No, I dont." I said.

Vlad retracted his fangs outwards then he kissed my neck then lowered his fangs and bit. Vlad hadn't bit me in a while. His eyes were as cold as midnight.

"Vlad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Vlad asked, pulling away from my neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked Vlads fangs retracted back.

"Im fine," Vlad said," did I take too much?

"Good I said felling relived, "No you didn't."

"Good." Vlad said as his voice went colder, deeper.

"Do you need some more?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit." Vlad said, his fangs retracted outward and aggressively tore into my neck. I could feel his fangs pull away from my neck. He pulled away from me.

"Im sorry." Vlad said, "It's my entire fault."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what im talking about." Vlad said.

"Dont bring it up please." I said.

"I`ll say one thing on the matter." He said, I slowly took a breath." I know the baby was mine." Vlad leant down and kissed my forehead. He held my face next to his for a while. We stayed there for a while just looking into each other eyes.

"Im sorry for everything." Vlad said.

"it wasn't you`re fault." I said

"No but me being evil didn't help, did it?" Vlad said with remorse in his voice.

"Well bad Vlad wasn't that evil with me." I said. He was confused by my words he laid there for a while taking it in.

"You mean he fancied you? Vlad asked.

"Well yeah, I think so." I said shyly.

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Vlad asked.

"You mean you knew?" I asked shocked.

"Of course I knew he shared a body and a mind you know?" Vlad explained.

"Oh." I said shyly.

"What?" Vlad asked, "Didn't you think about that?" he said in a playful voice.

"Shut up." I told him. I wacked him playfully in the arm.

"Sorry." Vlad said I felt the sincerity in his voice.

"It's fine." I said.

I grabbed his hand; he held my hand for a while.

"Really, its fine." I said.

"So what are we doing now?"Vlad asked.

"Erm, stopping your evil sister." I said.

"Cant it wait?" Vlad asked.

"Maybe it can." I said.

I pulled him into a kiss he grabbed me tighter deepening the kiss. I pulled him into the coffin, and as he leant against me, I wrapped my legs around him.

I started kissing her stomach and gradually went by the top of her hips I parted Erin's legs and I lined myself up and plunged myself into her. I put our foreheads together he came inside of me and moaned.

It's like we could feel what the other was feeling, it was amazing.

"Well that was interesting." I said.

"Very interesting." Vlad said, great though."

"Mmhhh." I said, round 2?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 19**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set in 3x13**_

_Who the fudge saw 3x13 OMGOMGOMG the Erin/Vlad scenes the bit with Bertrand/Erin. Count/Miss McCauley scenes when she asks him out._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

Vlad and I stayed in the coffin all night. The Count was going on about leaving and packing and how we should all get out before the slayers come and get us.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." Vlad said.

"Whats your dad going on about?" I asked.

"Just the slayers are coming." Vlad explained.

"Then we have to get out." I said.

"Im not leaving Erin, but I think it's best if you do." Vlad said sounding heartbroken.

"Wait... what... you want me to leave?" I asked questioning him.

"I dont want you to, but its better this way?" Vlad said.

"Better for who?" I asked.

Vlad remained silent.

"Im staying here." I said, "That's the end of the discussion."

"Vladimir." The Count called.

"I`ll be back." Vlad said.

"Hurry." I said.

Vlad used vampire speed and was gone. I felt someone grab me...

_**Vlad POV**_

I used vampire speed and stood in front of dad.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing." Dad said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because vladdy the vultures are circling and it's time to take you off the menu." Dad said.

"I dont what to leave." I said seriously.

"Why not?" dad asked, "we`re going to get slayed if we stay here." Dad explained.

"Well maybe that's what I want." I said.

"Of course you dont want that vladdy, you're the chosen one." Dad said.

"Well I never chose to be did I?" I asked.

Dad looked shocked; it was a great honour among our people.

"No, you were chosen, you should be proud." Dad said.

"Proud?" I asked, "Why would I be proud of what I am?"

"Because... Vladdy it's what you are." Dad said.

I just started at him, he knew this wasn't what I wanted, I just wanted to be normal. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fine, now if you`ll excuse me I have to get back." I said.

"Yes, of course." Dad said.

I used vampire speed and returned to my room to find the coffin open and Erin had gone.

"Erin." I asked.

There was no reply.

"Erin?" I called.

"ERIN!" I roared. I fell to the floor.

"Vlad?" Dad asked. He appeared before me.

"Slayers!" my voice went deep my eyes went as black as a star exploding.

"They`ve took her." I said. My heart was gone. I disappeared into darkness...

_**Erin POV**_

I couldn't see a thing, I was covered in darkness, I could hear a voice.

"Erin?" a voice taunted.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I only want your blood." The voice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's what I need." The voice explained.

"Why?" I asked, "Whats different about me?"

"Your precious Vlad hasn't told you, has he?" the voice asked.

"What do you reckon? I asked.

"I think he hasn't told you." The voice said, "What a bad boy."

"Just because you`re evil doesnt mean Vlad is." I said.

"You really dont have a clue do you?" the voice asked.

The voice pulled the scarf off me, I gasped I didn't expect that...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 20**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set in 3x13**_

_Who the fudge saw 3x13 OMGOMGOMG the Erin/Vlad scenes the bit with Bertrand/Erin. Count/Miss McCauley scenes when she asks him out._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions! As long as you review and ask for more, there will be more! So please, if you liked it, let me know what you think.**

_**Vlad POV**_

"The breathers aren't going to know what's bit them, eh vladdy." Dad asked.

"They will know." I said as cold as ice."I'll have to tell them before I kill them. It's just fun isn't it." I said opening my mouth my fangs retracted outwards.

"Let's go bite some breathers." I said.

"Do you know where to go?" Dad asked.

"The nearest town, of course." I said.

"Are you sure, that's wise vladdy?" Dad asked. He prepared for my reaction.

"WHY WOULDNT IT BE?" I roared. He stepped backwards.

"Because... there are slayers hunting us." Dad said. He paused not understanding my emotions.

"So?"I asked, "why should we hide, because we`re being hunted?"

"Yes, why can't you understand?" Dad asked.

"Because... I have lost what I was living for." I said, as my voice became less cold and more human.

"Vladdy..." Dad said. He could understand what I was going through; it was obvious he fancied McCauley.

"You dont know shes alive somewhere, you just have to search." Dad said.

"How?" I asked.

"You`ll know, the vision will come to you." Dad said.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

I was feeling fragile without Erin, suddenly the vision hit me.

"_You really dont have a clue do you?" The voice asked. The voice pulled the scarf off my Erin. _

I could feel how scared she was.

I gasped as I was pulled out of the vision. I stumbled around the floor, I gasped for breath realising I didn't need to breath, but Erin did. We were connected; she was using me and my powers to stay alive.

"Vladdy?" Dad asked.

"Yeah?" I said weakly.

"Whats wrong?" Dad asked.

"I need blood." I said weakly.

Of course, RENFIELD, bring the soy blood." Dad roared. Renfield appeared.

"No, I need blood." I said.

"You mean breather blood?" dad asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said.

"RENFIELD, get a bottle of vintage blood hurry." Dad shouted.

Renfield appeared as if he`d ran a marathon.

"Here, Sire." Renfield said.

Renfield poured the blood into a cup and put it too my lips, something wasn't right. I drank the blood, it tasted different to Erin's, and it was almost too different.

I put the cup down, I had another vision.

"_He's drinking someone else isn't he?" the voice asked._

"_Vlad wouldn't do that." Erin said proudly._

I was pulled out of the vision. What have I done?

_**TBC**_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 21**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set in 3x13**_

_Who the fudge saw 3x13 OMGOMGOMG the Erin/Vlad scenes the bit with Bertrand/Erin. Count/Miss McCauley scenes when she asks him out._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

Vlad was drinking from someone else how could he do this? Vlad was hurting me couldn't he tell?

_**Vlad POV**_

Where was Erin? I couldn't see her anymore. She was in pain, I missed her so much.

_**Erin POV**_

He was coming out of the shadows again, was he going to kill me? He was in a cape, he walked close to me. It was Bertrand. He zoomed in on me. His eyes as red as a burning sun. He grabbed my legs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed.

"I`ve already told you." Bertrand said, his fangs retracted outwards.

"Aarrgghh." I screamed, his fangs pierced my neck.

_**Vlad POV**_

I was having a vision. Erin was in pain. There a sign at the front of the building. I came out of the vision.

"BERTRAND!" I said, my voice went deep, and my eyes went as red as the leaves in autumn.

I couldn't go out now the sun was up.

Bertrand's fangs retracted outwards.

I was pulled out of the vision. I stumbled around searching for a chair.

"Vladimir." Dad shouted.

"What?" I shouted.

"Where is she?" Dad asked.

"I thought you didn't care." I said.

Dad appeared in front of me.

"Well i`ve changed my mind." Dad said.

"What?" I asked, "You can't bite Miss McCauley.

"Im the prince of darkness." Dad said.

"So... you can't bite Miss McCauley then. I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Fine I can't bite her." Dad said.

_**Erin POV**_

It was nearly dark would Vlad come and save me? Bertrand was coughing in the corner he didn't realise that Vlad had bit me, as I wasn't turning into a half-fang.

"So...Whats happening?" I asked.

"Your his." Bertrand said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"No-one else can bite or touch you." Bertrand explained.

"So why aren't I a half-fang?" I asked.

"Because Erin you're different, special for a breather." Bertrand said.

Nightfall was here.

_**Vlad POV**_

Nightfall was here, I used vampire speed and found Erin and Bertrand very close to each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading**_

_**I dont know when the next chapter as i am working on "Christmas Bites" Which is my other YD story but just for christmas  
><strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 22**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set in 3x13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

"Erin?" I asked.

"Vlad!" Erin said, happy to see me.

"Master." Bertrand said.

I noticed that Bertrand has blood dripping down his chin, Erin's neck was bleeding.

"You bit her?" I asked.

"Master, you have to believe..." Bertrand said, I moved my hand closing his mouth making him silent.

"YOU BIT HER." I roared.

"Vlad, it wasn't his fault." Erin said.

"Then, who's was it?" I asked.

"Your." Erin said, "You didn't even tell me that I was yours."

"Im sorry, even I didn't know." I said,

"Well, how does Bertrand know?" Erin asked.

"Erin, Bertrand's over 400 years old and im only 17 how could you expect me to know that?" I asked.

"Im sorry, I just though you would have." Erin said.

Well I didn't okay?" I said.

"Im sorry." Erin said, "I just thought that with you chosen one training you would have."

"Well, im sorry okay I came here to find you and you and Bertrand are looking very cosy together." I said.

"Well nothing happened." Erin said.

"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENED." I roared at Erin, Erin stepped backwards. My eyes turned black, my fangs retracted outwards.

"Dont attack her." Bertrand said.

"She isn't your remember". I said.

"No...But I." Bertrand said I cut him off.

"You, what have feelings her Erin." I mimicked him.

"So what if I have?" Bertrand asked.

"SHES MINE." I roared, making Bertrand stumbled backwards. My eyes turned black. "Back Off."

"Im sorry master." Bertrand said.

"No I should be sorry." I said. "I lost my temper."

"Vlad, can we go?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

I walked over to Erin and picked her up and used vampire speed to take her home.

"Im sorry, I lost my temper." I said.

"It's fine." Erin said.

"No it's..." I started to say but was cut off by Erin kissing me softly. I kissed her back wanting more.

"I missed you." I said suddenly.

"I missed you too." Erin said honestly.

Erin pushed me back and I landed in the coffin with Erin on top of me

"I missed you." Erin said.

"I missed you too." I said in-between kisses.

I kissed her back with passion. Erin kissed me back needing me more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 23**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set in 3x13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**Happy New Year! Xxxx **

**LEMON  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I took off my shirt and pulled Erin's trousers off. I parted Erin's leg, I kissed her making sure. Erin kissed me back with more passion. I lined myself up and plunged myself into her.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"You know I did." Erin replied.

Erin put her forehead closer to mine.

"Faster." I heard Erin whisper.

I started to move further into Erin.

"Mmhhh." Erin said.

"Faster Vlad FASTER." Erin screamed. I went faster and she moaned as her orgasm took over her entire body. I came inside of her and moaned.

I lied in Erin's arms for a while, I never realised how truly human she is. She started to move, I lifted my head up to let her.

"It's fine." Erin mumbled, pulling my hand back down, I moved my head to my stomach.

I heard a very faint heartbeat. Was she? No she couldn't be could she? I lifted my head upwards and looked at her, she was sleeping, she was my miracle. She just didn't know it yet.

I slowly moved out of the coffin, careful not to wake her. I quickly climbed out, and put a t-shirt on along with some jeans. I used vampire speed to run into the front room, dad was sitting on the throne.

"Where's Renfield?" I asked.

"He's downstairs cleaning out the blood cellar." Dad said.

"Why" I asked annoyingly," he did that yesterday."

"So, he does what I say." Dad said.

"Well, it's important." I said honestly.

"Well, what for?" Dad asked.

"For Erin okay?" I said honestly.

"Why, what's wrong with Erin." Dad said concerningly.

"Im not sure." I said honestly," I think she might be pregnant."

"Oh, Vladdy that's wonderful well done, im going to be a granddad, im far too young." Dad said.

"Dad, your six-hundred years old." I said.

"Yes, im young, Vladdy." Dad said.

I scoffed.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Your Count Dracula, your six-hundred years old, you're going to be a granddad and im going to be a dad." I said, rushing it out.

"Im going to be a dad." I said repeating it to myself. I let out a sigh. I started to smile.

"Im going to be a daddy." I said.

"Yes, my boy you're going to be a dad, hopefully it will be a boy." Dad said.

"I dont care about its gender you know that." I said.

"You need a boy for it to be your heir, Vlad." Dad said.

"I dont care." I said, my eyes turning black.

"Well you should." Dad roared.

"But I dont." I said, "we need to know if shes pregnant or not."

"Right, of course, vladdy." Dad said.

"Where is Renfield?" I asked.

"He`ll be up soon." Dad said.

The door opened, to reveal Renfield.

"Hello Masters." Renfield said.

"I need your help Renfield." I blurted out.

"Really, Master Vlad?" Renfield said.

"Yes, I need to know if Erin's pregnant." I said.

"Really, Master Vlad?" Renfield asked.

"Now." I said, NOW" I roared.

Renfield jumped.

"Y-yess Mas-ter Vlad." Renfield said stuttering.

"Get everything and set it up then." I said.

Renfield jumped and walked out of the room muttering to himself. I sat down slowly in the chair, this was really happening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 24**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set in 3x13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

_**Vlad POV**_

Renfield set up the equipment to find out. I used vampire speed I leant in the coffin. Erin looked so peaceful. I gently shook her. She fluttered her eyes.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Erin mumbled, "What's going on?"

"We just need to check something." I said.

"With me?" Erin asked nervously.

I nodded at her.

"Why?" Erin asked curiously.

"I think... you might be pregnant." I said.

"How do you know?" Erin asked curiously.

"I can hear a heartbeat." I said honestly.

"What inside of me?" Erin asked.

I nodded.

"Well...what does this mean?" Erin asked.

"It means we might be having a baby." I said.

"You mean, us were having a baby, possible." Erin said.

"Yeah, I believe so." I said.

"Right, so what do we have to do?" Erin asked.

"Well, Renfield set everything up to check." I said.

"Like now?" Erin asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Right." Erin said.

I picked Erin up and walked her into the lounge.

"Whats that!" Erin said horrified.

"That is going to see if you have a baby, Mistress Erin." Renfield said.

I lied Erin down gently, I held her hand.

"It's going to be okay." I said.

"I can't go this not again." Erin said hysterically.

"Yes, you can." I said demandly.

"No, Vlad what... what... what if." Erin said unsure of what to say.

"You know that it won't happen." I said.

"What if it does?" asked Erin.

"It won't, it will be my heir Erin I was going to wait till later but," I took a sudden breath, "Marry me?" I asked, my eyes lit up, Erin took a deep breath.

"Yes." Erin whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait...Did you say yes? I asked, Erin nodded at me. I smiled at her.

"So...we`re getting married?" I asked.

"Yes." Erin said, looking at me smiling.

"VLADDY." Dad shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

Dad appeared in the front room.

"Just heard the good news vladdy." Dad said.

"Were you listening?" I asked.

"Yes vladdy, of course. "Dad said.

"I should have known." I said.

Well it's time to celebrate." Dad said.

"No." Erin said.

"Why not?" dad asked.

"Well... it's just im still human." Erin explained.

"Ohh... I forget about that fact." I said honestly.

"Really?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, i`ve just been preoccupied lately." I said true fully.

"So...we having a baby or not." Erin said.

I chuckled, I placed Erin onto the table, and Renfield placed the gel on Erin's stomach, there was a...

_**TBC**_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Young Dracula - Stop And Bite Me – Chapter 25**

**Vlad/Erin**

**Set in 3x13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.**

**AN: ****I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

TO **livi harkness here on fanfic, you inspired me to finish this story. Much love. *hugs* WHOS A BETA, BABY? You've made my week. Much Much Love. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>_I chuckled, I placed Erin onto the table, and Renfield placed the gel on Erin's stomach, there was a...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

Very faint heart beat, I started to smile, I looked at Erin she was positively glowing, and she looked amazing.

"Well..." I started to say, I was cut off by Erin's lip pressing lightly onto mine. I kissed her back; I opened my eyes to find her eyes looking into mine, into my very soul.

"Vlad." Bertrand said, pulling me away from Erin.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Shes in transition." Bertrand said.

"She can't be." I said, "That's not possible."

"Well, it's true Vladimir." Bertrand said, "You have a choice to make."

I turned to Erin, looking into her eyes, she looked scared and afraid.

"I can't." I mumbled, "Not to her."

"You must Vladimir hadn't you noticed?" Bertrand asked.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"Everything." Ingrid replied.

"What?" I mumbled.

"VLADIMIR." The count roared, "You must have guessed."

I glanced over at Erin.

"Im sorry." I said, "Forgive me"

I used vampire speed and sunk my fangs into Erin's neck, letting the blood drip down my shirt and onto the floor, slowly forming a puddle. I noticed the light slowly draining from her eyes, I noticed the darkness seeping in, and I pulled back away from her.

"It's better this way." Bertrand said.

I slowly put Erin on the floor and slowly stepped away from her.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

I BET YOU DIDNT SEE THAT COMING! Xoxo

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_

I'm glad i continued this story because I enjoy writing and I'm glad you've enjoyed this too.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. I would like to say thank you again for all your support.


	26. AN:Thank You

A/N: I'd just like to thank all of you that commented and reviewed Stop And Bite Me

It was amazing of you to do that.

Love all of you so much thank you.

Till Next Time

-YouFoundMeAgainXx


	27. Chapter 27

Sequel News:

A/N: Just to let you all know I've written a sequel and it's called Bitten For Love

The first chapter isnt up now - to be the next few days or so. (im going to keep posting on Stop And Bite Me - its taking me a while to figure how i will continue with this story)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews for Stop And Bite Me.

Thank you again for reading.

-YouFoundMeAgainXx


	28. Chapter 28: Sequel News

Sequel News:

A/N: Just to let you all know I've written a sequel and it's called Bitten For Love

The first chapter is now up now - Please go and check out the first chapter! xxx

Thank you for all the lovely reviews for Stop And Bite Me.

Thank you again for reading.

-YouFoundMeAgainXx


End file.
